


Belief

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have swords and high ideals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Harry parried her thrust and caught her wrist in hand even as her own sword came dangerous close to the rose anchored above his heart. "You can't beat me."

She pulled away and caught at his cheek with the blade. A stray rose petal in the air caught on the blood that welled up, then went soaring off again. "I'll win her, again."

Harry let his sword fly at her again with no hesitation. "I'll win the power to free him from himself."

Her sword caught against his in the air and drew sparks from their union. "We'll remember together."

They let their swords drop to the cobblestones below their feet. A thin silver blade with emeralds in the branch off of the quillon crossed with a thick silver blade with an egg-sized ruby centered in its anneau.

They gripped each other in a platonic embrace. With her hair trailing down her cheeks, she almost hid her tears. "If I had known that the revolution would change simply everything, even me, I would have been content to let things stagnate."

He pressed his glasses up his nose and brushed her hair off of her face. "If I'd known how many people would die, I might have been too afraid to do what needed to be done."

Utena pulled away from Harry and grabbed the Sword of Dios again. "I'll find her, even if I have to go back there and take her against her will. I have a piece of her, after all."

Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor. "I'll find him, and kill him. I got a piece of him, and I certainly don't want it."

They nodded to each other, then Harry cocked his head to the side. "If another week passes and I haven't accomplished my goal, I'll be back here again."

Utena let her thumb gently trace her blade. "I'll meet you here next week. And if at all possible, I'll have her with me."

He picked up her hand and kissed her thumb where she'd just split the flesh and spilt a drop of blood. "Here's to your high ideals."


End file.
